


You've Got Me Speechless

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Forgiveness, Rare Pairings, Romance, Second Chances, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Pansy shocked her into silence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author: articcat621  
> Recipient: icarly  
> Title: You've Got Me Speechless  
> Pairing: Hermione/Pansy  
> Request/Prompt: Pansy/Hermione - It started with an apology  
> Rating: K+  
> Word Count: 463 words  
> Summary: Pansy shocked her into silence.  
> Author's Notes: Not beta'd, so please forgive any lingering mistakes! <3
> 
> "You've Got Me Speechless" has been nominated for the Lovely Ladies (Best Fem!Slash) Category in the GE Enchanted Summer Awards.

_You've Got Me Speechless_

Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at the witch in front of her. She blinked twice, trying to see if she was actually hallucinating the whole thing.

"Ugh, Granger, did you even hear what I said?" The black-haired witch in front of her huffed, putting her hands on her hips in frustration. "Here I am, trying to make amends like you referenced to in your speech, and you're not even listening."

"I'm sorry, Pansy," Hermione said quickly, not wanting to incur the Slytherin's temper. "I just… I'm a bit surprised, that's all."

Pansy's harsh expression softened slightly. "Yes, well, I wasn't the nicest person in school, so I don’t blame you for being shocked." 

"Yes, well, you did try and turn Harry over to Voldemort," Hermione reminded her, arching a brow.

Pansy flushed, looking abashed. "Yes, well, it's been two years and you'll find I've done a lot of growing up. Spending time Stateside really helped readjust my perspective of things."

"And your first order of business when returning to England is to apologise to me?" Hermione asked. "I'm sorry, Pansy, but can you see why that's a little strange?"

"Well, not just you, but everyone I've been cruel to. I've already spoken with the Weasleys."

"You have?" Hermione asked incredulously. She wondered why Ron hadn’t said anything.

"I knew that you had taken over Flourish and Blotts, so I knew I needed to come see you here. As I said before, Granger," Pansy paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you during our youth. I know I made some stupid mistakes, and I hope that in time, I can make up for them." She bowed her head slightly, her cheeks a light pink.

"You're forgiven, Pansy," Hermione said quickly. She gave the witch a warm smile. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"You've given Draco a second chance, haven't you?" Pansy inquired coyly.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, I have. We've grown quite close."

"Like… dating close?" Pansy inquired.

Her laugh deepened. "No need to be jealous, Pansy. I'm not into wizards." To Hermione's surprised, Pansy didn’t look the least bit shocked at the revelation.

"I'm not jealous," Pansy retorted, rolling her eyes. "I'm not into wizards, either." She shocked Hermione completely when she winked at the other witch. "Well, Granger, as I've said, let me know if there's anything I can do to help make amends between us." Pansy waved over her shoulder as she exited the book shoppe.

Hermione stood, completely stunned at what had just transpired. Her eyes certainly did _not_ watch Pansy's hips sway seductively as she exited the shoppe.

***

Three weeks later, Hermione informed Pansy that a dinner for two was just what she needed to do to make amends between them complete. 


End file.
